13
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo, por fin, Greg había quedado embarazado. Lestrade estaba emocionado, secretamente, siempre quiso experimentar la maternidad, cosa normal en un omega, sin importar que tan independiente pudiese ser. Mycroft también estaba feliz (aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente), si bien no estaba tan ansioso como su esposo, si guardaba el anhelo de tener a su futuro hijo, e
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC.  
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, romance, Mpreg, semi AU, tragedia, Omegaverse, entre otras cosas.

Resumen: El matrimonio Holmes-Lestrade espera a su primer hijo.

Beta: Lily Black Watson

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

13

Prólogo

Mycroft Holmes, un alfa que parecía tenerlo todo: un excelente trabajo en el gobierno, era una de las mentes más brillantes de su época y tenía un omega poco común; Greg Lestrade, Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard.

Luego de mucho tiempo, por fin, Greg había quedado embarazado. Lestrade estaba emocionado, secretamente, siempre quiso experimentar la maternidad, cosa normal en un omega, sin importar que tan independiente pudiese ser. Mycroft también estaba feliz (aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente), si bien no estaba tan ansioso como su esposo, si guardaba el anhelo de tener a su futuro hijo, entre sus brazos.

Greg estaba impaciente, después de todo sería su primer hijo, suyo y de Mycroft; un bebé al que ya amaba sin conocer.  
—Me alegro mucho por ti, Greg —dijo John. Él y Lestrade se encontraban en Baker Street, tomando una taza de té —. Ahora tendrás dos niños a quienes cuidar —ambos rieron por el comentario.  
— ¿Lo mismo pasa con Sherlock y Arthur?  
—Bueno, al menos Arthur me hace caso.

John, un omega que perdió capacidad de los celos y peor aún, de engendrar, a causa de su tiempo en Afganistán; se había casado con Sherlock un alfa, cinco años atrás y adoptado aun pequeño que actualmente contaba con nueve años de edad.

— ¿Cuándo será tu primer chequeo? —preguntó Watson.  
—Mañana —contestó Greg, estaba un poco nervioso, pero ansioso por ver a su hijo por primera vez, aunque sólo fuese en imagen borrosa.

…

El estéril color de las paredes de la consulta le resultaba chocante, molesto; muy diferente a la sala de espera que era cálida y alegre. ¿Por qué la consulta no podía tener un aire más agradable? Eso sin duda ayudaría a estar más relajados a los omegas y a las betas que visitaban el lugar para su chequeo prenatal.  
Greg dejó sus cavilaciones al sentir un leve apretón en la mano. Sonrió. Mycroft le estaba dando su apoyo, su amor; las personas podían creer que el mayor de los Holmes era un hombre de hielo, pero era porque él mostraba su amor de formas mucho más significativas: a través de sus ojos, de roces y acciones.

—Lamento la demora —dijo un hombre menudo; un omega, no era nada fuera de lo común, la mayoría de ellos (que estudiaban Medicina), se especializaban en enfermería, obstetricia o medicina general, a diferencia de los alfas que iban por urgencias o se formaban como médicos militares. —Le haremos unas pruebas de sangre y orina, para asegurarnos que su cuerpo pueda con el embarazo.  
— ¿No me hará una ecografía? —preguntó Greg y el medico negó con la cabeza.  
—Los hombres omegas no son como las mujeres omega o betas —comenzó a explicar, mientras buscaba una posición cómoda en su asiento —. En ellas, se puede realizar un ultrasonido vaginal para ver el estado del feto, cosa que en nosotros no se puede hacer, sin correr riesgos de laceraciones.

Los embarazos en hombres omegas eran ciertamente más complicados que en una mujer, desde sus inicios en la gestación, ya que la mayoría de los instrumentos médicos, estaban mejor acoplados a la anatomía femenina, pues, los hombres omegas, eran un grupo reducido y sus alfas, no aprobaban que usaran los métodos comunes para observar al feto en su primer mes.

Los exámenes de sangre y orina de Lestrade no arrojaron nada extraño; a pesar de estar en los límites de edad para concebir (y ser su embarazo considerado de alto riesgo por la misma razón), el doctor consideró que todo estaba en orden y le dejó ir, anotando una nueva cita para el siguiente mes, cuando le realizarían la ecografía.

Lestrade no aguantaba la demora; había esperado demasiado para poder ver al bebé dentro de su vientre, simplemente no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante esas semanas.  
Una enfermera (también omega), condujo a Lestrade a una pequeña habitación continua al consultorio, para que éste pudiera cambiar sus ropas por una bata médica. Cuando regresó, el doctor le pidió se subiera a la camilla; colocó una generosa capa de gel en el vientre; la piel de Greg tiembla cuando el transductor la toca. Está muy frío.

—Lo siento —se disculpa el doctor.

El nerviosismo se mezcló con el miedo y la ansiedad a medida que el transductor cubría toda la superficie del vientre, formando una imagen en la pantalla; borrosa y en blanco y negro. Pero, para Greg simplemente perfecto; no importaba que su hijo fuese del tamaño de un guisante.

Lestrade pensó en cómo sería su hijo cuando creciera, ¿se parecería a él o a Mycroft?, ¿sería una mezcla entre ambos?, ¿sería niña o niño?, ¿alfa, beta u omega? No importaba realmente, lo único que Greg quería era que fuese sano. Moría por tenerlo en sus brazos, verlo crecer, escuchar sus primeras palabras. ¿Sería tan inteligente como su padre? Probablemente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Mycroft, sacando a Greg de sus pensamientos. Holmes vio un cambio repentino en la expresión del doctor omega, algo, que ciertamente no podía significar nada bueno.  
—Terminamos aquí —habló el médico. — ¿Les parece si hablamos en el consultorio?  
—No —respondió Greg, tajante. —Si tiene algo que decirnos, es mejor que lo haga ahora. ¿Le sucede algo malo a mi bebé?

El doctor los miró con tristeza. Amaba su trabajo, pero, en casos como ese, lo odiaba. ¿Cómo encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle a un futuro padre gestor que sospechaba que su bebé tenía serios problemas de salud y que, muy posiblemente se debía interrumpir el embarazo? El especialista explicó lo mejor que pudo, lo que vio en la ecografía; habría que hacer algunos estudios para confirmar el diagnóstico: trisomía 13.

—El feto muestra signos claros de la enfermedad—hizo una pausa, tratando de sonar lo más conciliador posible —. Lo más aconsejable sería interrumpir el embarazo.  
— ¡No! —gritó Greg con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle el ardor en su garganta. De ninguna manera dejaría que asesinaran a su bebé.

Mycroft miró molesto al médico, ¿Qué clase de incompetente era para no darse cuenta de algo tan serio como eso?

— ¿Cómo es que no lo detecto hace un mes? —dijo Holmes, frunciendo el ceño.  
—El síndrome de Patau es un trastorno genético, no detectado por los exámenes de rutina.  
—Esto es mi culpa —dijo Lestrade bajando la mirada —. Hay algo mal en mí —el doctor rápidamente negó.  
—El síndrome de Patau no es una enfermedad que se transmita por herencia —le aseguró el médico omega —. Es un trastorno en los cromosomas.  
— ¿Qué pasará con mi hijo? —cuestionó Lestrade.  
—Los bebés con trisomía 13 no viven más de un año (si tienen suerte); su condición va desde deformidades, hasta problemas musculares, respiratorios, entre otros.  
— ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que el diagnóstico sea erróneo? —Mycroft se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento, pero la angustia de su omega era demasiada para ser ignorada.  
—Les seré sincero. La trisomía 13 no es curable. El bebé puede morir dentro del vientre o a los pocos minutos de nacer.  
—Entonces, lo mejor es interrumpir el embarazo —dijo Mycroft y Greg negó rotundamente. De ningún modo iba a permitir que mataran a su hijo, no importaba lo que ese doctor incompetente dijera; él tenía esperanza, la medicina avanzaba a pasos agigantados, tal vez, en poco tiempo, podrían encontrar la forma de curar a su hijo.  
—Tal vez quieran tomarse unos días para meditar…  
— ¡No hay nada que pensar! —Greg gritó enfurecido. Sus manos cubrían su vientre en un gesto inconsciente de protección. —No voy a permitir que lastimen a mi bebé.

Lestrade salió del consultorio azotando la puerta. Estaba furioso con Mycroft, pues en ningún momento hizo algún intento por defender la vida de su hijo, ¿tan poco le importaba?

Mycroft no regresó a casa esa noche; supuso que Greg necesitaba estar a solas para reflexionar. Encerrado en su oficina del club Diógenes, leyó toda la información que Anthea le había conseguido sobre la trisomía 13. Cada línea, cada párrafo que leía, era —lo que la gente común llamaría—: desesperanzador; en la mayoría de los casos, la enfermedad era una sentencia de muerte. No existía una cura.

Sentencia de muerte.  
No hay cura.

La razón le decía que lo mejor era interrumpir el embarazo. De nada servía alargarle el sufrimiento a Greg (ni a él mismo).

—Los omegas tienen una conexión fuerte con sus hijos, desde los primeros meses de gestación —Sherlock había llegado un par de minutos atrás. Greg se había refugiado en Baker Street, donde se sentía seguro y apoyado por John.  
—Todo indica que la interrupción del embarazo es lo mejor —Mycroft cerró los ojos. El hombre de hielo parecía estar a punto de derretirse.  
—Me parece, que en esta ocasión, te estás adelantando a los hechos —dijo Sherlock al tiempo que encendía un cigarro —. Aún el feto no se ha desarrollado; es necesario poco más de 3 meses para que los médicos se hagan una idea del grado degenerativo.

Mycroft se recargó mejor en su asiento. Dejar que el bebé se desarrollara más, implicaría que la conexión entre él y Greg crecería, haciendo que la separación fuese peor para el omega.

—Lestrade es una persona común; guiado por pensamientos cursis —Mycroft estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermano, sin embargo, Greg era su omega y el alfa dentro de él le ordenaba protegerlo. —Quitarle el "pequeño tumor" a Garfield, sólo hará que te odie.  
— ¿Qué harías tú, Sherlock? —Mycroft ni siquiera se molestó en corregir el nombre de su omega —. ¿Dejarías que John tuviera al bebé, a sabiendas de sus deformaciones y prematura muerte?  
—Por supuesto. Aunque John ya no está capacitado para engendrar, así que no cuenta realmente. Él necesita despedirse de algo físico, su tonta necesidad de crear lazos, lo obligaría a aferrarse a ese único recuerdo.

Necesidad de crear lazos.

Mycroft concordaba con Sherlock; Lestrade necesitaba de algo que lo uniera a su hijo. Dejarlo seguir con el embarazo le haría sufrir, sí. El bebé terminaría por fallecer en algún momento pero, de no dejarlo continuar, su omega pasaría el resto de sus vidas preguntándose; ¿cómo habría sido cargarlo?, ¿qué apariencia hubiese tenido?, ¿hubiese sido niña o niño?, ¿alfa, omega o beta?

Lestrade necesitaba de un cierre, una despedida, para no enloquecer.

Diferentes especialistas le realizaron estudios a Lestrade, todos habían arrojado el mismo resultado: trisomía 13. La degeneración era tal, que los médicos no estaban seguros si el bebé lograría nacer vivo o cuánto tiempo viviría, pero a Greg, eso no le importaba; su hijo merecía conocer el mundo y a su familia, aunque fuese por poco tiempo. Tal era su determinación que terminó por convencer a Mycroft: El embarazo llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sentir como se desarrollaba el bebé, le producía un sentimiento agridulce a Greg; la alegría de todo omega o mujer beta que se sabe futura madre, le producía una sensación cálida y lo llenaban de alegría, pero, había momentos en que le ocasionaba el llanto repentino, como solía suceder durante las ecografías, pero lo peor fue ir a la funeraria, a dos semanas de cumplir los nueve meses.

Los dedos de Greg rozaron la pequeña caja de caoba; la última morada de su bebé. Inconscientemente llevó las manos a su vientre, en un vano intento de alejar a su niño de lo inevitable.

—Mycroft —murmuró Lestrade; Holmes le estaba abrazando. Greg sabía que su alfa también sufría por el futuro de su hijo, pero hacía todo lo posible (a pesar de su incompetencia en mostrar sentimientos), para apoyarlo —. Te amo —dijo antes de besarlo en los labios.

Un hijo es el tesoro más grande. Ningún padre debería tener la desgracia de enterrar a un hijo, en especial a uno que apenas lo conocía; pero un instante, a veces es suficiente para conocer lo más importante: el amor.

Continuará…

…

Nota de la Autora:

Mi primer Mystrade. Espero no me maten por eso.

Este fanfic trata un tema doloroso para muchas personas que pasaron o están pasando por esta difícil situación, mi intención, no es ofender a nadie, únicamente trato —por medio de mi simple escritura—, hablar sobre la trisomía 13 que mucha gente desconoce. No tengo estudios en medicina, así que no esperen un lenguaje basto de la enfermedad.

La trisomía 13, también conocida como el síndrome de Patau, es un trastorno genético en el cual una persona tiene tres copias de material genético del cromosoma 13, en lugar de las dos copias normales. En raras ocasiones, el material extra puede estar adherido a otro cromosoma (translocación). La trisomía 13 ocurre cuando aparece ADN extra del cromosoma 13 en algunas o en todas las células del cuerpo.  
Trisomía 13: presencia de un cromosoma 13 extra (tercer cromosoma) en todas las células. Mosaicismo por trisomía 13: presencia de un cromosoma 13 extra en algunas de las células. Trisomía parcial: presencia de una parte de un cromosoma 13 extra en las células. El material extra interfiere con el desarrollo normal.  
La trisomía 13 se presenta en aproximadamente 1 de cada 10.000 recién nacidos y la mayoría de los casos no se transmite de padres a hijos (hereditario). En lugar de esto, los eventos que llevan a la trisomía 13 ocurren ya sea en el espermatozoide o en el óvulo que forma el feto.

Síntomas  
Labio leporino o paladar hendido.  
Manos empuñadas (con los dedos externos sobre los dedos internos).  
Ojos muy juntos: los ojos pueden realmente fusionarse en uno.  
Disminución del tono muscular.  
Dedos adicionales en manos o pies (polidactilia).  
Hernias: hernia umbilical, hernia inguinal.  
Agujero, división o hendidura en el iris (coloboma).  
Orejas de implantación baja.  
Discapacidad intelectual severo.  
Defectos del cuero cabelludo (ausencia de piel).  
Convulsiones.  
Pliegue palmar único.  
Anomalías esqueléticas de las extremidades.  
Ojos pequeños.  
Cabeza pequeña (microcefalia).  
Mandíbula inferior pequeña (micrognacia).  
Testículo no descendido (criptorquidia).

No hay ningún tratamiento específico para la trisomía 13. El tratamiento varía de un niño a otro y depende de los síntomas específicos.  
Las complicaciones se inician casi inmediatamente. La mayoría de los bebés con trisomía 13 tienen cardiopatía congénita.  
Las complicaciones pueden comprender:  
Dificultad respiratoria o falta de respiración (apnea).  
Sordera.  
Problemas de alimentación.  
Insuficiencia cardíaca.  
Convulsiones.  
Problemas de la visión.


	2. Capítulo 1- Primer día

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC.  
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencia** : Este fic contiene slash, romance, Mpreg, semi AU, tragedia, Omegaverse, entre otras cosas.

 **Resumen:** __El matrimonio Holmes-Lestrade espera a su primer hijo.

 **Beta:** **Lily Black Watson**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **13**

 **Capítulo 1.- Primer día**

Greg observó el pequeño ser entre sus brazos; tan diminuto que más parecía un muñeco que un recién nacido, pero para él, simplemente era perfecto. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho, la secó, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su bebé.

— ¿Cómo le llamaremos? —preguntó Mycroft, acomodando mejor al omega entre sus brazos. Los tres se encontraban en la cama, Holmes con la espalda contra la cabecera y Greg contra el pecho del alfa.

—Gabriel —dijo y besó la cabeza de su bebé —. Es el nombre del ángel favorito de Dios; él le cuidará… —su voz se rompió, ya no fue capaz de soportar el dolor de su corazón, rompiéndose en fragmentos. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en el peso y calor que emanaba de su bebé y así, llegaron los recuerdos de los meses de embarazo.

[El embarazo se desarrollaba normalmente, tanto que a Greg, el diagnóstico le llegó a parecer un sueño, pero la cruda realidad siempre terminaba por imponerse. Sus consultas eran un recordatorio constante del triste final de su bebé, lo que le hacía (inevitablemente), romper en llanto. Su médico le sugirió ver a Arman Jones, un psicólogo especializado en tanatología* que dirigía un grupo de apoyo para ayudar a las parejas que perdieron hijos a causa de una enfermedad genética u otros males.

Greg descansó su cabeza en el mullido sillón, el favorito de Mycroft; una mano en su vientre, la otra, jugando con la tarjeta del psicólogo, debatiéndose si llamar o no. Sabía que su alfa no lo iba a acompañar; un Holmes no necesitaba ayuda y menos de un _loquero_.

Lestrade demoró una semana en decidirse; no le dijo a Mycroft pues sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Las reuniones se llevaban a cabo en la casa del especialista. La sala no era grande, pero si lo suficiente cómoda para las diez personas que conformaban el grupo de apoyo. Greg observó al psicólogo; robusto, casi llegando a obeso; calvo, de rostro redondo; sus facciones eran amables e inspiraban confianza.

—El día de hoy se nos une el señor Gregory Lestrade —dijo Arman. Los otros miembros, enseguida le dieron la bienvenida al grupo con diversos gestos o palabras. — ¿Quién desea iniciar?

Una omega levantó la mano; era pequeña de estatura (como casi todos los de su condición). Selena Freeman había tenido una hija con trisomía 13, aunque en sus primeras etapas. La niña tenía deformaciones que las cirugías no habían terminado de solucionar.

—Ángela cumpliría 13 años en unos meses —habló la omega, aguantando las lágrimas. Su hija tuvo un fuerte ataque respiratorio durante un paseo con sus compañeros, murió antes de llegar al hospital, de eso tan solo un par de semanas atrás. —Ella era una buena niña. Inteligente. Jamás me dio problema alguno. ¡Ella no merecía morir!´

—Sabemos que es difícil. Perder a un hijo nunca es fácil —dijo el especialista. Él prefería usar un lenguaje más amigable, más… cercano a las personas, en lugar de términos rebuscados psicológicos que pudieran hacer sentir a sus pacientes, como simples sujetos de investigación—. Pero la degeneración de sus pulmones era sería; estabas consiente qué podía pasar —la omega asintió con la cabeza —. Es momento que la dejes ir, ella merece descansar y tú también.

Selena negó con la cabeza violentamente; ella no quería dejar ir el dolor que la dominaba, creía que de hacerlo, iba a olvidar a su hija.

— ¿No crees que es mejor recordar a la niña vivaz y alegre, en lugar del cascarón, sin alma? —preguntó Arman con tono cariñoso. Selena asintió con la cabeza; se limpió las lágrimas e incluso trató de sonreír.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Ese es el primer paso. Estoy… estamos orgullosos de ti, ¿verdad? —el grupo asintió y dio palabras de ánimo a su compañera.

—Roland, ¿quieres compartir algo con nosotros? —un beta se puso de pie. Él no lloraba, pero sus ojos destellaban con una mezcla de tristeza y odio.

—Mi novia cumplió seis semanas cuando los médicos nos dijeron que el bebé, tenía altas posibilidades de nacer ciego —Ronald apretó las manos, tratando de controlar su ira. —Ella no quería correr el riesgo de, según sus propias palabras: cargar con un lastre —Greg frunció el ceño, ¿cómo era posible que una madre se expresara así de su propio hijo? Era simplemente bestial. —Le supliqué infinidad de veces que no lo hiciera, que no lastimara a nuestro hijo; estaba dispuesto a dejarle todo; la casa, el auto, mis ahorros, con tal de que me diera al bebé cuando naciera —sonrió con tristeza —. Tania aceptó, pero un día, me llamaron para informarme que ella había muerto practicándose un aborto.

—Has hecho un gran progreso, Ronald —sí que lo hizo; durante ese mes que llevaba en las reuniones, jamás habló de su pareja y mucho menos se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre, era, un simple cascarón sin rostro.

—Ella es la única que debería de estar muerta —Greg, no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el beta.

Luego de Roland, tocó el turno a Jacqueline y Fausto, una pareja alfa/omega; ellos tuvieron un hijo con el síndrome del _arlequín_ * que murió a los meses de edad a causa de una grave infección cutánea. Después, Ágata y Claudia, su hijo había nacido sano, pero sufrió del síndrome de muerte súbita, y falleció en su cuna, mientras dormía. Wólfram y Dexter, el bebé murió en el vientre de Wólfram y tuvieron que hacerle un legrado.

—Greg, ¿quieres compartirnos algo? —dijo Arman y Lestrade negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose cohibido. Todos le miraban. —No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo cuando estés listo. Bueno, la sesión de hoy ha terminado.

Poco a poco, las personas se fueron retirando, hasta que sólo quedó Arman y Greg. Lestrade estaba un poco reacio a hablar sobre su problema frente a extraños, pero ese hombre se le antojaba confiable, como un padre al que puedes contarle todo y sabes que no te juzgará.

—Eres una persona fuerte, Greg —dijo Arman con cariño; colocó sus manos en los hombros de Lestrade, tratando de infundirle calma —, pero no puedes enfrentarte a esto tú solo, necesitas de tu alfa.

Greg bajó la mirada; estaba un resentido con Mycroft, que parecía no estar interesado en su hijo, ni en el futuro de éste.

—Él no quiere al bebé.

—Los alfas protegen a sus omegas, está en su naturaleza —comentó Jones —. ¿Puedes imaginar lo difícil que debe ser para tu pareja, verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo?

Lestrade no había pensado en eso; él sólo se centró en su propia miseria, sin pararse a pensar en lo que Mycroft pudiera estar sintiendo, también era su hijo, después de todo.

—Habla con él —alentó Arman. Greg asintió con la cabeza. Era lo mejor.

Terminaron de ordenar la sala; usualmente todos los miembros ayudaban, pero cuando llegaba uno nuevo, los demás se iban al terminar la reunión pues, Arman había comprobado en varias ocasiones, que el recién llegado se abría a él, confiaba más y así, daba el primero de muchos pasos, para sanarse.

Greg le dio un sorbo al té que Arman le había dado, meditando las palabras del especialista.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento —se disculpó una mujer regordeta al entrar a la casa, con ella venía un joven de 18 años y un dálmata que llevaba un chaleco, identificaba como perro de ayuda —. Creí que la reunión ya había terminado.

—Está bien —dijo Arman —. Greg, déjame presentarte a mi hermana; Clarise, él es mi hijo, Norman y por supuesto, Loki —el perro ladró a modo de saludo, haciendo que Lestrade sonriera.

—Es un placer —la mujer le sonrió, ayudó a su sobrino a quitarse el abrigo y el chaleco al perro —. Llevaré a Norman a darse un baño. Fue un placer conocerte, Greg, espero puedas acompañarnos a cenar.

—Gracias, pero debo regresar a casa —Clarise asintió con la cabeza.

—Qué pena; bueno, siempre hay un mañana —la mujer se despidió y los tres desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

—Norman es autista —dijo Arman cuando se quedaron solos. Entonces sonrió —, pero es un brillante músico. Su madre murió en un accidente; ese día tuvimos una pelea y ella subió a su auto llevándose a nuestro hijo. Pasaban de la medianoche cuando recibí la llamada —los ojos del hombre se cristalizaron —. Ella murió durante el traslado, pero gracias a Dios, Norman no había sufrido más que unos cuantos raspones y una fractura menor.

—Lo siento —dijo Lestrade, culpándose por hacerlo recordar algo tan amargo. Arman negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo más triste? Que ni siquiera recuerdo la razón de la pelea —admitió —. Pero no la odio, ni me odio a mí; nada se gana, es una pérdida estúpida de energía. La amo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, pero eso no significa que me cierre; si algún día llega alguien, ¡bienvenida sea! No pienso vivir en el pasado, ni dejar que los malentendidos arruinen algo maravilloso, ya no.

Lestrade asintió, comprendiendo las palabras de Arman. Necesitaba hablar con Mycroft, decirle cómo se sentía y que él hiciera lo mismo].

 **Continuará…**


End file.
